


You got a hold on me, and that's okay, 'cause I wouldn't have it any other way.

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: «A giudicare dalle foto che vedo su Instagram mi sembra di capire che la grande storia d’amore non sia ancora terminata. O sbaglio?»«Cos’è, un tentativo di innervosire l’avversario?»«Calma ragazzino. Stiamo solo parlando, no? Dopotutto siamo amici.»





	You got a hold on me, and that's okay, 'cause I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: come al solito non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia. 
> 
> Un grazie grande come Ivan a Cla, che beta, aspetta, sopporta e supporta. Ci trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09), passate a salutarci (: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMcTlx_TmK8

La schiena contro il taraflex liscio e intiepidito dal suo corpo, Simone chiuse gli occhi per un istante. Percepì il piacevole fastidio dei muscoli che si tendevano e fece un respiro profondo. Dopo un minuto sentì la voce del preparatore atletico che con il suo solito tono calmo ordinava alla squadra di cambiare esercizio. Aprì gli occhi e osservò i pannelli bianchi che componevano il soffitto del palazzetto di Padova.

Era uno stato mentale particolare quello in cui sprofondava in quei momenti, durante il riscaldamento pre-partita. Non era solo, tutt’altro: i compagni di squadra sdraiati a poca distanza, il preparatore in mezzo al cerchio che controllava che tutti i giocatori eseguissero gli esercizi a dovere, gli spettatori che alla spicciolata andavano ad occupare i seggiolini degli spalti chiacchierando tra loro. Eppure si sentiva solo, Simone, come se ciò che lo circondava non lo toccasse, come se si muovesse, pensasse e agisse all’interno di una bolla. Non era completamente rilassato: il pensiero della partita imminente era sempre lì, così come quel leggero formicolio allo stomaco, una stretta lieve ma costante che lo abbandonava solo al momento del fischio d’inizio. La sua era piuttosto una sorta di concentrazione estrema, in cui la sua mente si focalizzava soltanto sugli esercizi, sui gesti calcolati, sulla respirazione e sul cuore che batteva a ritmo regolare, come se tra lui e Pippo alla sua sinistra ci fossero chilometri e chilometri di distanza, anziché l’effettivo mezzo metro abbondante.

Al termine del riscaldamento a terra Simone si alzò e allungò le braccia, distendendo la schiena. Attraversò il campo fino alle bande elastiche legate tra la rete e il palo. Stava armeggiando con quella rosso pallido quando vide una figura entrare nel suo campo visivo e avvicinarsi. Riconobbe il palleggiatore della squadra avversaria, Dragan Travica. Tornò a concentrarsi sulla banda che teneva tra le mani. La strinse, cercando di ricordarsi che esercizio fosse sul punto di fare. Si maledisse nel rendersi conto di quanto la presenza dell’altro lo rendesse nervoso.

Non che tra loro ci fossero stati veri e propri problemi. Questo avrebbe presupposto l’esistenza di un rapporto che, in verità, non si era mai creato, nemmeno nei mesi precedenti la famigerata cacciata di Rio, quando Simone osservava Dragan dalla panchina, studiando le sue mani ancora e ancora, scomponendo ogni suo gesto, un’alzata alla volta. Raramente gli chiedeva consiglio, colto in fallo dall’impressione di non piacergli e dall’incapacità di approcciarsi a lui, così adulto, così padrone di sé e del gruppetto col quale passava la maggior parte del tempo in ritiro. Quel non-rapporto si era sciolto mentre Dragan saliva sul taxi in una calda mattinata brasiliana, seguito da Ivan, Giulio e Gigi, con Simone che li osservava incredulo, un braccio di Birarelli attorno alle spalle. Eppure mano a mano che la relazione tra Simone e Ivan si approfondiva, la figura di Dragan aveva acquisito via via maggiore significato per il più giovane, a causa del ruolo che aveva avuto nella vita del compagno. E ogni tanto, per quanto se ne vergognasse, si sentiva insicuro all’idea di aver occupato il suo posto, in campo come nella vita di Ivan.

«Giannelli» lo salutò Dragan, mentre dall’altro lato della rete afferrava un’altra banda elastica.

Simone rispose al saluto con un _ciao_ sommesso, deglutendo e imponendosi la calma. Entrambi i giocatori rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, fingendo ognuno di concentrarsi sul proprio esercizio, quando era chiaro che la loro mente fosse focalizzata esclusivamente sull’altro e sulla conversazione che uno aveva intenzione di avere e da cui l’altro sperava di fuggire.

«A giudicare dalle foto che vedo su Instagram mi sembra di capire che la grande storia d’amore non sia ancora terminata»

Simone interruppe i propri movimenti a mezz’aria, lo sguardo che scattava verso Dragan, chiedendosi se avesse sentito male. _Seriamente?_

L’approccio diretto del giocatore di Padova l’aveva spiazzato al punto che si trovò senza parole. L’altro alzò un sopracciglio.

«O sbaglio?»

Questa volta Simone ebbe la prontezza di rispondere.

«Cos’è, un tentativo di innervosire l’avversario?»

«Calma ragazzino» ridacchiò Dragan, e Simone si sentì proprio quello, un ragazzino, come quando a Cavalese era chino sui libri di scuola e il maggiore gli passava davanti, degnandolo appena di uno sguardo derisorio, Ivan, Gigi e Giulio alle calcagna. «Stiamo solo parlando, no? Dopotutto siamo amici.»

 _Da quando?_ Simone avrebbe voluto chiederlo ma le parole gli si ingarbugliarono in gola, rifiutandosi di uscire. _Sei proprio un ragazzino_ , si disse.

«Devo dire che sono stupito. Da quanto state assieme, due anni? È parecchio, di solito i suoi giocattolini durano molto meno.»

Simone sentì quella parola imprimersi a fondo nella sua pelle. _Giocattolino_. 

«Però stai attento, dico sul serio» continuò Dragan, le mani che giocavano con la banda verde, lo sguardo fisso sul volto di Simone. «Alla lunga la corda si spezza. E tu sei piccolo, non puoi davvero aspettarti che Ivan ti stia dietro per sempre». Lasciò andare la banda, che tornò a penzolare assieme alle altre. «Ma queste cose di sicuro le sai già. In bocca al lupo per la partita.» concluse, un sorriso falso sul viso mentre si voltava e raggiungeva i propri compagni per iniziare il riscaldamento con palla.

Simone rimase immobile, la banda elastica ancora tra le mani, l’impressione di aver appena ricevuto uno schiaffo.

La sua bolla di concentrazione era scoppiata.

 

 

 

Era buio ormai, fuori dal finestrino. Simone appoggiò la testa contro il vetro freddo e liscio, lo sguardo che seguiva le sagome dei compagni mentre, alla spicciolata, salivano a bordo del bus. Era stato il primo a percorrere la scaletta e a prendere posto, sotto gli occhi attenti di Lorenzetti. Si era lasciato cadere su un sedile verso la metà del veicolo, evitando lo sguardo degli altri giocatori che a mano a mano salivano e sperando che Angelo non decidesse di chiamarlo a sé per parlare del suo modo di reagire alle sconfitte. Non era la serata giusta.

Sentì qualcuno sedersi al suo fianco e tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che si trattava di Pippo, così come non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per sapere cosa stesse facendo: si toglieva la giacca della squadra, allungava le braccia verso l’alto stiracchiandosi e poi distendeva le gambe di fronte a sé.

Passarono qualche minuto in silenzio, mentre le porte si chiudevano e l’autista accendeva il motore, avviandosi fuori dal parcheggio del palazzetto.

«Gian»

Fu Pippo a rompere il silenzio, mentre il pullman entrava in autostrada e il chiacchiericcio dei compagni si mischiava al rombo del motore.

Simone chiuse gli occhi per un istante, senza voltarsi, percependo il netto cambio di tono della voce di Pippo. Non era più il capitano a parlare, urlandogli di rientrare in partita perché li stavano massacrando. Adesso era solo Pippo, il suo migliore amico, che seduto accanto a lui aspettava un qualsiasi segno di vita da parte sua.

«Mi dici che è successo?»

Era sempre così, con Pippo. Per quanto Simone non avesse voglia di parlare, per quanto desiderasse sprofondare nel sedile ed essere svegliato solo all’arrivo a Trento, alla fine non riusciva a tacergli nulla. Forse perché, sotto sotto, tacere qualcosa a Pippo voleva dire tacerlo anche a sé stesso.

Si voltò, lo sguardo che fissava il retro del sedile di fronte a loro e le enormi cuffie di Chiappa.

«Non lo so. Ero… agitato» rispose Simone in un mormorio sommesso. _Agitato_ era un eufemismo. La sentì di nuovo nelle dita, quella sensazione paralizzante di rigidità, l’impressione di non riuscire a controllare la palla con la solita precisione, il cuore in gola ad ogni murata degli avversari, la consapevolezza di Dragan che, oltre la rete, sorrideva tronfio. La voce dell’altro palleggiatore aveva continuato a stringergli la mente in una morsa per tutti e tre i set. E quando l’ultima palla era caduta a terra, decretando la vittoria a sorpresa dei padovani, si era reso conto di avergli dato ragione con quella partita, con la sua incapacità di rimanere concentrato e lasciare i problemi personali al di fuori del campo: era piccolo, troppo piccolo. Per gestire quella squadra e, forse, anche per Ivan.

_Alla lunga la corda si spezza._

Sospirò, sentendo lo sguardo di Pippo che non lo abbandonava.

«Ho parlato con Travica» tirò fuori con un sussurro, controvoglia.  

«Come? Quando?» Lo schiacciatore si voltò maggiormente nella sua direzione.

«Prima della partita. Lui…» Simone sospirò, una mano che correva tra i capelli. «… ha detto alcune cose su me e Ivan e lo so che è stupido ma non sono riuscito a levarmele dalla testa.»

«Cosa ha detto?»

Simone alzò le spalle. «Puoi immaginarlo. Che non si aspettava che la nostra relazione durasse così tanto e che comunque prima o poi finirà, perché sono troppo piccolo per Ivan.» Non riuscì a pronunciare quel _giocattolino_ , faceva troppo male anche solo pensarci.

«Che bastardo»

Il palleggiatore sorrise mesto nel sentire quel commento e alzò lo sguardo sull’amico. «Alla fine è vero, no? Abbiamo perso perché sono troppo immaturo per tenere la testa sul campo.»

«Abbiamo perso perché nessuno di noi oggi ha giocato al meglio. Te compreso. Ma questo non ti rende immaturo. È quell’idiota che…» Pippo alzò gli occhi al cielo con uno sbuffo irritato. «Dio mio, in quanto a giochetti mentali non lo supera proprio nessuno, eh?»

Simone annuì con una risata triste. Passò qualche secondo prima che Pippo parlasse.

«Pensi di parlarne con Ivan?»

«Non lo so» fu l’unica risposta di Simone. Ad essere sinceri, non aveva ancora controllato il cellulare dopo la partita. Sapeva che avrebbe trovato un messaggio di Ivan, forse anche una chiamata persa, e non era sicuro di essere in grado di rispondergli. Nella sua testa, la voce di Dragan continuava a rimbombare.

Appoggiò nuovamente la fronte contro al finestrino e chiuse gli occhi, sperando fortemente che una volta arrivati a Trento l’altro palleggiatore sarebbe stato messo a tacere.

 

 

Non fu così. Nei giorni successivi la voce di Travica continuò ad abitare la mente di Simone, rifiutandosi caparbia di essere messa da parte. Non che il palleggiatore avesse fatto molto per distrarsi: ad eccezione degli allenamenti aveva passato buona parte del proprio tempo a casa, sdraiato sul divano, gli occhi a fissare la tv senza capire nulla di ciò che vedeva, il cervello che continuava ad arrovellarsi su quelle parole, percependone ogni sillaba ancora e ancora, come se fosse uno stupido tormentone estivo entratogli in testa e impossibile da dimenticare.

Non aveva detto nulla a Ivan. Forse per paura della risposta che avrebbe ricevuto, forse perché il fatto stesso di diventare matto a causa di Dragan lo faceva sentire un bambino inadeguato, fatto sta che aveva insabbiato tutto, attribuendo il proprio malumore alla sconfitta e sperando che il compagno non cercasse gli highlight della partita su Youtube. Nel vederlo così distratto e impreciso avrebbe di sicuro capito che c’era qualcosa sotto.

Non che Simone pensasse che Ivan se la fosse bevuta. Sapeva che lo schiacciatore aveva intuito qualcosa, proprio come quando prima di una partita lo vedeva fare qualche sorriso di circostanza e lo osservava a lungo, alla ricerca dei suoi tipici tic ansiosi, la mano che torturava il braccialetto, gli occhi che ogni tanto si perdevano nel vuoto e assumevano un’espressione finalmente scevra da inganni, mostrando qualunque cosa sentisse, agitazione, paura, trepidazione. E nel giro di qualche minuto Simone si trovava stretto in un abbraccio silenzioso, senza che ci fosse bisogno di spiegarne la ragione, poiché la conoscevano entrambi. No, Ivan non se l’era bevuta.

«Simo, ci sei?»

Si riscosse. Aidan lo fissava, appoggiato al proprio armadietto. Attorno a loro, il chiacchiericcio da spogliatoio post-allenamento.

«Sì, scusa, cosa stavi dicendo?» si passò una mano fra i capelli umidi per la doccia.

«Niente, è solo che stavi fissando il vuoto da un po’»

Solo in quel momento Simone si rese conto di essere in piedi di fronte al proprio borsone aperto, le ginocchiere in una mano. Forzò un sorriso e buttò le ginocchiere accanto alla divisa da allenamento. Chiuse la cerniera continuando a sentire lo sguardo dell’australiano su di sé.

«Stai bene?»

«Certo» esclamò, infilandosi il giubbotto. Incrociò lo sguardo sveglio di Aidan e capì di non essere stato molto convincente. «… non è niente di grave» aggiunse quindi.

Il centrale annuì, guardandolo mentre si caricava il borsone in spalla e cercando le parole giuste. «Lo so che non ci conosciamo da tanto. Però sono bravo ad ascoltare, se hai bisogno.»

Simone sentì il senso di colpa stringergli il cuore alle parole di Aidan. Perché probabilmente l’anno prima l’intera squadra avrebbe saputo delle parole di Dragan e dei suoi dubbi. Gliel’avrebbe detto lui stesso, senza pensarci due volte, sapendo che Tiziano avrebbe commentato con qualche insulto rivolto a Travica, Simon avrebbe chiesto a Nello di ricordargli di chi stessero parlando e Blasi avrebbe cercato di analizzare la questione in modo razionale, mentre Tine, col suo tono calmo e col suo accento strascicato, avrebbe ribadito che Ivan era tanto innamorato di lui, _ma tanto eh Simo_. La stagione però era finita, i cognomi sulle maglie erano cambiati e Simone si ritrovava a sentirsi colpevole per quel suo non sapersi fidare, per quel suo non essere ancora in grado di lasciarsi andare abbastanza da confidarsi con Aidan.

Mormorò un _grazie_ all’australiano, la mano che stringeva la cinghia del borsone, e sgusciò fuori dallo spogliatoio seguito da Pippo, desiderando solo il proprio letto e un piumone sotto al quale nascondersi.   

 

 

_Ivan e Dragan camminavano, le spalle larghe che si sfioravano. Simone poteva sentire le loro voci ma non riusciva a captare le loro parole. Avevano il passo cadenzato e sicuro di chi sa dove andare e non ha fretta. Lo sguardo di Ivan gli sfuggiva, quello di Dragan era magnetico sul corpo dello schiacciatore. Simone provò a seguirli ma le sue gambe non si mossero. Riprovò. Riuscì a fare un misero passo avanti, l’impressione che ogni movimento gli costasse una fatica immane, mentre Ivan e Dragan camminavano tranquilli, ignorando la sua presenza, la sua voce, i suoi tentativi di raggiungerli. Li vedeva scomparire a mano a mano che si allontanavano, le sagome che diventavano più sfocate ai suoi occhi. Provò di nuovo a muoversi ma il suo corpo era stanco, preda di una sonnolenza che non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso, nonostante la consapevolezza di doverli raggiungere al più presto, ora, o sarebbe finito tutto. Quando alzò di nuovo lo sguardo verso di loro li scorse appena, alla fine della strada, prima che le loro figure si mischiassero al nulla._

Simone si svegliò di soprassalto, gli occhi spalancati persi nel buio che lo circondava. Poteva sentire nelle orecchie il battito folle del suo cuore e la paura che ancora si aggrappava alla sua pelle. Con il passare dei secondi riuscì a distinguere i profili dei mobili sottolineati dalla luce fioca di un lampione fuori dalla finestra e la consistenza del piumone che lo copriva. Si lasciò cadere contro al cuscino, incapace di chiudere gli occhi, una sensazione di pericolo che ancora gli strisciava addosso. L’aria sembrava non raggiungere i suoi polmoni, come tenuta fuori da una barriera invisibile. Istintivamente allungò la mano verso il cellulare posato lì a fianco sul comodino, il bisogno di sentire la voce di Ivan per respirare più liberamente.

Non era la prima volta che il panico gli si infilava nella testa in quel modo. Non era certo di capirne le ragioni profonde, sapeva solo che la presenza del compagno lo teneva ancorato a terra come nient’altro era in grado di fare. Strinse il telefono tra le dita, il bisogno viscerale di sentire la sua voce, di sentirsi dire che non gli stava succedendo niente di grave, che l’aria sarebbe tornata, che non era solo, che l’avrebbe aiutato lui a liberare la mente da qualsiasi pensiero, qualsiasi paura. Poi rivide Ivan e Dragan davanti ai propri occhi e si bloccò. Percepì gli occhi farsi lucidi e il terrore di non avere Ivan accanto a sé, non sentire più la sua voce ripetergli che lui c’era, lui non lo lasciava solo. Si sentì un bambino per aver anche solo pensato di disturbarlo in quel modo, a chissà che ora della notte, per una delle sue stupide crisi, per un incubo da quinta elementare. Poggiò il cellulare sul comodino, il cuore che continuava a martellargli nelle orecchie. Si coprì meglio con il piumone e si spostò sull’altro lato del letto, il lato di Ivan. Il lenzuolo e il cuscino erano freddi, ma nonostante ciò Simone percepì una forma di calore nel poggiare la testa sulla federa, nel coprirsi meglio con il piumone, il tessuto morbido che quasi lo nascondeva mentre ci si avviluppava dentro. Chiuse gli occhi. I corpi di Ivan e Dragan erano ancora lì, cementificati nella sua mente, concreti, così come lo era quel senso di inadeguatezza, l’impressione di non poter stare al passo. Cercò di respirare e afferrare la voce calma di Ivan, quella sensazione di sicurezza che il compagno trasmetteva con ogni gesto e ogni parola. Si disse che prima o poi tutto si sarebbe risolto. Prima o poi.

 

 

Simone pensò che avrebbe dovuto accendere la televisione. Guardare un programma stupido, qualcosa che non richiedesse un grande sforzo di concentrazione, qualcosa che il giorno dopo davanti a Vetto si sarebbe di sicuro vergognato di aver visto. Sì, accendere la televisione era una buona idea.

Continuò a fissare il telecomando, abbandonato sul basso tavolino di legno di fronte al divano, senza muovere un muscolo per allungarsi e afferrarlo.

Faceva freddo, quella sera, e le finestre chiuse per tenere fuori l’aria autunnale acuivano il silenzio che regnava all’interno. Simone pensò di alzarsi e aprirle, alla ricerca di un sottofondo che lo distraesse dai suoi pensieri: i motori delle macchine che passavano, il chiacchiericcio di qualche comitiva appena uscita dal ristorante nella piazza vicina, il semplice frusciare delle foglie degli olmi che si dispiegavano lungo la via, agitate dal vento che non accennava a diminuire. Di nuovo non mosse un muscolo.

L’incubo della notte precedente l’aveva scosso. Era arrivato ad allenamento con l’aria stanca e spenta, al punto che Angelo l’aveva preso da parte per chiedergli se fosse tutto ok. Ora, seduto sul divano, esausto per la giornata passata in palestra, sentiva l’inquietudine stringergli lo stomaco al pensiero che il panico sarebbe ritornato. Per la prima volta da quando Ivan era entrato nella sua vita, ebbe l’impressione di affrontarlo da solo.

Fu lo squillo del cellulare a scuoterlo. Simone rimase interdetto per un istante, quasi come se non riconoscesse il suono, per poi infilare la mano sotto ai cuscini del divano, alla ricerca dell’apparecchio. Nel leggere il nome sul display provò un misto di sollievo e ansia.

«Ehi» la voce di Ivan invase il silenzio. «Com’è andata la giornata?»

«Bene» mentì automaticamente Simone. Fece un respiro profondo, cercando di rilassarsi e smetterla di pensare, pensare, pensare, come ormai faceva da giorni. Si aggrappò a quella voce, la consapevolezza di averne un bisogno essenziale.

«Allenamento?»

«Tutto ok. E tu?»

Si strinse di più nel plaid a fantasia scozzese che si era tirato addosso, mentre Ivan gli raccontava la propria giornata, con tanto di aneddoti sulle sciocchezze di Potke e Lucio in sala pesi. Pian piano la voce dello schiacciatore si affievolì nella sua mente, diventando un mero sottofondo alle sue insicurezze e a quel senso di inadeguatezza che si trascinava dietro da giorni.

«Simo.»

Si riscosse nel sentirsi chiamare.

«Simo. Vieni su Skype.»

«Cosa?»

«Sono giorni che ti sento stranissimo»

«Sto ben-» Il tentativo venne interrotto da Ivan.

«No che non stai bene. Non sono il primo che passa, Simone, ti conosco. Mi stai facendo preoccupare. Prendi il computer e ne parliamo.»

Simone espirò, un groppo in gola a quel _mi stai facendo preoccupare_. Acconsentì, interrompendo la chiamata e allungandosi verso il portatile, sul tavolino. Lo accese e si rese conto di tremare. Fece un respiro profondo per calmarsi, la preoccupazione di Ivan che nella sua testa si mischiava a tutte le ansie degli ultimi giorni, e alla voce di Dragan che non lo lasciava andare. _Calma ragazzino._

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, tentando inutilmente di sistemarli, quando il volto di Ivan comparve sullo schermo. Lo salutò di nuovo con un _ehi_ appena mugolato, la tensione e i pensieri che si mischiavano a quella nostalgia e a quel bisogno di contatto che gli facevano male fisicamente, una fitta al petto e la sensazione di qualcosa che manca, a troppi chilometri di distanza.

«Che succede?»

Simone incrociò lo sguardo di Ivan e tornò ad abbassare gli occhi sulle proprie mani.

«È solo che è stata una brutta sconfitta, contro Padova» iniziò, stringendosi nel plaid che gli era scivolato dalle spalle. «Non ero in partita, ero troppo distratto.»

«Da cosa?» la domanda di Ivan giunse dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. Simone incrociò il suo sguardo attento e preoccupato, concentrato solo ed esclusivamente su di lui, su qualsiasi pensiero gli girasse per la mente. Sentì gli occhi farsi lucidi.

«Un po’ di… pensieri e ansie»

Lo mormorò con un filo di voce e per un istante si sentì sul punto di raccontare tutto, le parole di Travica, le mani rigide di quei tre set atroci, l’incubo, i dubbi che non lo lasciavano in pace, che si aggrappavano ai suoi polmoni stringendoli in una morsa, la paura che presto sarebbe finita, che Ivan si sarebbe stancato di stargli dietro. Poi li percepì di nuovo: i quattrocento chilometri che lo separavano dallo schiacciatore, lo schermo del computer, l’impossibilità di sentire il suo calore sulla pelle, le sue dita tra i capelli. E si rese conto di non poterlo fare, di non riuscire a parlare senza averlo lì, a portata di abbraccio, seduto sul divano a stringergli la mano ogni volta che le parole non uscivano, ad aspettare in silenzio e a riaggiustarlo, sempre in silenzio.

Ivan dovette intuire i suoi pensieri, Simone lo capì dalla tristezza nel suo sguardo. Lo vide chinarsi sullo schermo, come se per un istante avesse avuto l’istinto di prendergli la mano. Senza pensarci lui stesso chiuse le dita, trovando solo il proprio palmo freddo.

«Ehi. Guardami.»

Gli occhi di Ivan erano consapevoli e presenti.

«Domenica dopo la partita vengo da te immediatamente. Di qualunque cosa si tratti, la risolviamo assieme. Devi solo resistere altri tre giorni. Va bene?»

Simone annuì piano. Tre giorni. Settantadue ore. Quel tempo definito sembrava più gestibile, al pensiero che Ivan sarebbe arrivato. I quattrocento chilometri tra loro si compressero di nuovo, facendogli sentire il calore dello schiacciatore contro di lui, la stretta forte e calma dei suoi abbracci, quella capacità di farlo respirare e di tenere la sua mente ferma su quell’istante, su di loro.

Per la prima volta da giorni, mentre Simone si sdraiava sul divano e il suono della voce di Ivan riempiva il silenzio della casa, Dragan tacque.

 

 

«Non capirò mai come fa a piacerti questa roba»

«Le gallette di riso o i documentari sugli animali?»

Pippo gettò uno sguardo diffidente al tavolino e al pacchetto verso il quale Simone si stava allungando, per poi tornare a guardare lo schermo e i due elefanti che si muovevano su di esso, mentre una voce misurata fuoricampo ne spiegava le abitudini.

«Entrambe le cose»

Il palleggiatore rispose alzando gli occhi al cielo, sgranocchiando una galletta e controllando l’orologio da parete. Mezzanotte e un quarto. La partita contro la Revivre era finita più tardi del previsto, Ivan doveva essere a metà strada. Sospirò, giocando per qualche istante con la manica della propria felpa, per poi tornare a guardare gli elefanti. Sentì lo sguardo di Pippo addosso a sé.

«Sta arrivando»

Annuì. Lo guardò di sottecchi, spalmato sul divano, con addosso ancora la polo di rappresentanza che indossavano il giorno della partita. Erano appena usciti dallo spogliatoio dopo la vittoria contro Verona quando l’amico si era autoinvitato a casa sua, previa deviazione al loro sushi takeaway preferito. Simone sorrise, osservandolo mentre si allungava a prendere una galletta e la osservava poco convinto, tenendola a debita distanza dalla propria bocca. Cercò di immaginare la propria esistenza senza quel numero dieci ingombrante, affettuoso e fastidioso che si accampava sul suo divano alle ore più improbabili e che cantava a squarciagola tormentoni estivi su un’auto lungo le strade siciliane dopo l’argento più doloroso della loro vita. Sperò di non dover mai scoprire come esistere senza il proprio migliore amico. Si avvicinò a lui, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.

«Puoi andare se vuoi, è tardi» mormorò, sentendo il braccio di Pippo circondargli le spalle.

«Nah, voglio vedere come si accoppiano gli elefanti»

Simone sorrise, sapendo che non c’era altro da dire. In quei giorni ancora più del solito lo schiacciatore gli era stato accanto, riempiendo i suoi momenti di silenzio e distraendolo quanto possibile, nascondendo la sua stessa stanchezza per stare lì sul divano con lui ad aspettare l’arrivo di Ivan, in modo da accertarsi che non si lasciasse andare a pensieri e ricordi poco piacevoli.

«Comunque Ivan deve aver lasciato della Nutella, nello sportello dei biscotti. Sai, per le gallette.»

«Ma allora il tuo ragazzo serve a qualcosa!»

Il palleggiatore ridacchiò, osservando il compagno alzarsi e dirigersi verso la cucina, per poi fermarsi un istante sull’uscio e accennare al televisore, sul quale un cucciolo di elefante seguiva la madre verso una pozza d’acqua. «Da qualche parte penso trasmettano le repliche di Pechino Express…»

«Scordatelo»

Era da poco passata l’una e mezza quando il citofono suonò. Simone scattò in piedi, correndo nell’ingresso e premendo il pulsante di apertura del portone. Aprì la porta, l’aria fresca del pianerottolo che lo faceva stringere nella felpa, e rimase in attesa. Il portone che si chiudeva, i passi lungo il pavimento piastrellato dell’androne e poi su per le scale. Chiuse gli occhi per un istante, perdendosi in quel suono regolare. _Ivan è qui._ Sentì tutta la tensione degli ultimi giorni sciogliersi, lasciandolo con un groppo in gola e gli occhi lucidi. Rimase immobile quando Ivan gli comparì davanti, il borsone della Sir in spalla, il solito giubbotto di pelle addosso.

Fu lo schiacciatore a percorrere i pochi passi che li dividevano e stringerlo in un abbraccio. Solo a quel punto Simone si riscosse, aggrappandosi a lui. Ebbe l’impressione di aver posato i piedi a terra per la prima volta da una settimana. Il corpo di Ivan era solido contro il suo. Il collo caldo, la barba di qualche giorno, il cuoio vissuto del giubbotto, le braccia che lo chiudevano in quella stretta particolare, come a nasconderlo da chiunque. Con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, percepì appena Pippo che li superava e li salutava, sfiorando la sua schiena per un istante, per poi chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Solo quando furono rimasti soli, nel silenzio immobile dell’appartamento e dell’abbraccio, si rese conto delle proprie lacrime. Strinse le labbra, sentendosi per l’ennesima volta un bambino.

«Ehi» le mani di Ivan che gli circondavano il viso, la sua voce finalmente vicina. «Ehi, che succede?»

Simone deglutì. La stanchezza di una settimana sfiancante, la paura dei propri stessi pensieri, e più di tutto il sollievo delle braccia calde di Ivan, l’impossibilità di negare quanto ne avesse bisogno. Alzò le spalle, asciugandosi le guance con una mano e incrociando lo sguardo dello schiacciatore solo per un attimo. «Sono contento che tu sia qui» mormorò appena, a mo’ di spiegazione. Ivan se lo portò nuovamente contro, una mano che andava a cercare la sua, a stringerla come entrambi avrebbero voluto fare di continuo ogni volta che c’erano troppi chilometri a dividerli. Simone si concentrò su quel contatto, su quelle dita calde che si intrecciavano alle sue, il cuore che pian piano rallentava. Non aveva bisogno di null’altro.

 

 

Una volta sciolto l’abbraccio, come suo solito Ivan prese il controllo della situazione. Indossò dei vestiti comodi e, il passo attutito dai calzini sul parquet, si avviò in cucina e riempì il bollitore dell’acqua. Aprì uno sportello e ne tirò fuori due tazze, per poi prendere due bustine di tisana da una scatola di latta. Simone si limitò a seguirlo, orbitandogli attorno in silenzio, lasciandosi tranquillizzare dai suoi movimenti calmi e misurati. Mentre il bollitore gorgogliava in sottofondo, Ivan lo tirò nuovamente contro di sé.

«Ho visto che la partita è andata bene»

Simone ebbe bisogno di qualche secondo per registrare le parole del compagno, la mente che si concentrava più sulla voce in sé che su ciò che diceva. Poi si riscosse. 

«È stata abbastanza facile. La tua?»

«Tosta» una mano dello schiacciatore si muoveva sul suo collo, esercitando una pressione lieve e regolare. «Hanno ceduto al tie break, per fortuna.»

Simone annuì. Fu Ivan a spezzare il silenzio, dopo un po’.

«Simo. Hai mangiato la Nutella?»

Il palleggiatore si tirò indietro, un’espressione confusa sul viso, prima di intercettare lo sguardo di Ivan e lasciarsi andare ad una risata, osservando anche lui il barattolo poggiato sul bancone. «No, è Pippo che l’ha spalmata sopra le gallette di riso» spiegò, vedendo le labbra del compagno che si incurvavano in un sorriso.

«È l’unico modo di dare gusto a quella roba»

Il palleggiatore alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, il gorgoglio sempre più forte del bollitore che si mischiava alla risata di Ivan.

Un paio di minuti dopo, entrambi con una tazza calda in mano, si infilarono sotto al piumone, in camera da letto. Ivan allungò un braccio in un tacito invito a Simone, che gli si accoccolò di fianco. Fuori dalla stanza il cielo era buio, rischiarato appena da un lampione nelle vicinanze. Il palleggiatore appoggiò la testa alla spalla dell’altro, il silenzio e il calore della tisana che lo intontivano.

Fissò la tazza che teneva tra le mani. Era grossa, bianca, con un pinguino disegnato sopra a darle un’aria vagamente infantile. Aveva ormai qualche anno, come testimoniavano le venature grigie tracciate sulla porcellana. Non ricordava in quale circostanza ne fosse venuto in possesso, fatto sta che quella tazza era diventata presto la sua preferita, quella a cui si aggrappava nelle serate invernali, il viso basso e il vapore della tisana che gli scaldava la pelle.

A pochi centimetri di distanza, le mani di Ivan stringevano una tazza blu scuro. Un leggero sorriso si dipinse sulle labbra di Simone nell’osservarla. _La tazza di Ivan,_ era così che era abituato a chiamarla. Era una tazza piuttosto comune, di quelle che passano inosservate e finiscono velocemente in fondo alla credenza. Ed era in effetti dal fondo della credenza di Simone che Ivan, in una delle sue prime visite a Trento, l’aveva pescata per farsi un tè. Volta dopo volta, la sua mano si era posata sempre su quella tazza blu, in un’abitudine consolidata sebbene nata dal nulla. Ora quella tazza sapeva di Ivan, e a Simone pareva quasi di sentirle, le sue labbra che si posavano sul bordo, quando non cercava nemmeno più di reprimere la nostalgia e tirava fuori quella porcellana blu dal suo posto dietro a file di altre tazze sgargianti. In fondo alla credenza, nell’ombra, ma sempre presente.

Sentì qualcosa stringergli la gola, mentre si chiedeva che fine avrebbero fatto tutti quegli oggetti ormai indissolubilmente legati a Ivan, se ( _quando?_ ) tutto fosse finito. Il dopobarba in bagno, la mensola dell’armadio sulla quale lasciava i propri vestiti, il plaid con i fiocchi di neve per il quale l’aveva preso in giro la prima volta che era venuto a trovarlo ( _come mai a casa tua sembra Natale pure quando non è Natale?_ ), il libro su Federer che aveva sfogliato mentre lo riempiva di domande sul tennis, lo sportello della cucina nel quale aveva infilato una scorta di cibo che lo salvasse dalle sue _abitudini culinarie patologiche_. Era impossibile per Simone pensare di poter scindere un qualsiasi angolo della propria casa da Ivan, dai suoi gesti, dalla sua voce che echeggiava nel corridoio o entrava dalla portafinestra quando beveva una birra al sole, fuori sul balcone. E forse ad essere ancora più impossibile era pensare di poter scindere sé stesso da Ivan. Si chiese quando fosse cominciato di preciso, senza riuscire a darsi una risposta. Si chiese quando sarebbe finito, temendo che la risposta gliel’avesse data Dragan.

«Mi parli?»

Simone annuì, forse più per farsi forza che per rispondere ad Ivan. Si allungò e poggiò la tazza sul comodino, sentendo il compagno fare lo stesso e poi passargli un braccio attorno alle spalle. Chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli forte. Si allontanò dallo schiacciatore e si sedette a gambe incrociate davanti a lui, il bisogno di interporre una seppur minima distanza tra loro. Fece un respiro profondo, chiedendosi se ci fosse un modo giusto per introdurre la questione.

«Quando abbiamo giocato a Padova, prima della partita ho parlato con Dragan». Sentì distintamente Ivan irrigidirsi. Non alzò lo sguardo e continuò a fissarsi le mani strette convulsamente in grembo. «Cioè… abbiamo parlato ma è venuto lui da me, non…» si interruppe, cercando le parole giuste. «Io mi stavo riscaldando e lui si è avvicinato e ha iniziato a parlarmi come se niente fosse, io non vol-»

La mano di Ivan raggiunse la sua. Simone chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante, imponendosi la calma. Li riaprì e posò lo sguardo sulla mano di Ivan che teneva la sua in un contatto tiepido, senza stringere, senza forzarlo. Ricominciò.

«Prima della partita Dragan si è avvicinato. Ha detto di essere stupito che stiamo ancora assieme, perché di solito…» fece un respiro profondo. Sentì la mano di Ivan accarezzare piano la sua. «… di solito i tuoi giocattolini durano molto meno» rabbrividì quando quelle dodici lettere vibrarono nell’aria tra loro. Aveva passato ore e ore a ripetersele nella mente, in un loop che scavava sempre più a fondo e scardinava ogni sua certezza, ma era la prima volta che le pronunciava davvero. Riprese il discorso, senza avere il coraggio di guardare negli occhi Ivan, l’impressione che quel _giocattolino_ avesse ferito anche lui. Si limitò a fissare le loro mani intrecciate. «E ha detto che sono piccolo e non mi posso aspettare che tu mi stia dietro per sempre».

Il silenzio calò nella stanza, un silenzio rumoroso in cui le parole di Simone ancora riverberavano. Il palleggiatore sentì lo stomaco contorcersi. Aveva messo nero su bianco quei dubbi che periodicamente aveva dovuto reprimere in un angolo della mente sin dall’inizio della loro relazione e che Dragan aveva portato alla luce. Improvvisamente si sentì terrorizzato all’idea che Ivan gli desse ragione.

«Tu gli credi?»

La voce di Ivan era seria, calma e misurata. Simone incrociò per un attimo il suo sguardo, per poi distoglierlo. Non voleva leggere niente nei suoi occhi. Sfilò la mano da quella dello schiacciatore, prendendo a giocare nervosamente con il proprio braccialetto.

«Non lo so»

Sentì la propria voce tremare e chiuse gli occhi, mentre le parole appena pronunciate prendevano forma nella propria mente. _Non lo so._ Lettera dopo lettera, quelle paure che si era ostinato a negare e respingere si facevano più nitide, come contorni di una sagoma che fino a quel momento non era riuscito a mettere a fuoco. Sentiva la gola stretta da una mano invisibile. Perché alla fine era tutto lì, lo sapeva. Nella sua incapacità di dare torto a Dragan, nel dubbio che sotto sotto dovesse andare a finire in quel modo. Deglutì.

«Simo, sono io che sto sbagliando qualc-»

«No» il palleggiatore troncò sul nascere la domanda di Ivan, guardandolo per un istante. «Non stai sbagliando niente»

«E allora che succede?»

_E allora che succede, Simo?_

«Ho davvero bisogno di te» fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire il più giovane, in un sussurro stentato, gli occhi che cercavano di fuggire da quelli di Ivan. Lo sentì rimanere in silenzio per qualche secondo e poi posargli una mano sulla guancia.

«Ci sono»

Simone si morse il labbro inferiore, continuando a fissare senza vederlo il motivo geometrico del copripiumino. Sentì la mano di Ivan andare a stringere la sua, una stretta forte questa volta, come a richiamarlo dalle curve tortuose della propria mente. 

«Simone. Sono qui.»

Fece segno di no con la testa, un movimento quasi impercettibile. Socchiuse appena le labbra, alla ricerca delle parole giuste per esprimere quel terrore paralizzante dell’assenza di Ivan, quella consapevolezza profonda del non essere in grado di stare in piedi senza di lui.

«Sei qui ora» iniziò, imponendo alla propria voce di non tremare. «E forse dovrebbe bastarmi, non lo so, ma non ce la faccio a non pensare a cosa succederà quando te ne andrai. Io non…» si passò una mano tra i capelli, lo sguardo che fuggiva da quello di Ivan. «… non ho mai avuto bisogno di qualcuno in questo modo e non so come si fa, a… a non abituarsi, a non appoggiarsi completamente, per cui mi appoggio, ma cosa succede se tu te ne vai? Io ci provo a non pensare che andrà così, ma poi arriva Dragan e lui è… è tutto ciò che io non riesco ad essere».

Sentì qualcosa scattare, quando pronunciò quelle parole, con la voce ormai incrinata. Vide di nuovo davanti a sé Ivan e Dragan che si allontanavano senza di lui. Sentì il fiato che mancava, il battito del proprio cuore che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Continuò, incapace di fare altro, come se le parole si gonfiassero nella sua testa e premessero per uscire.

«È un adulto, è mille volte più forte di me, sa stare in piedi da solo e io non ce la faccio a non chiedermi perché sono qui con te, non ce la faccio a non sentirmi un ragazzino di cui prima o poi ti stancherai, come se fossi qualcuno a cui badare invece che qualcuno con cui vuoi stare davvero. E una volta che inizio a pensare a queste cose non riesco più a smettere, e mi sento ancora più stupido perché tu sei qui, ti sei fatto non so quanti chilometri per venire a sentire le mie paranoie e lo capirei, se tu volessi qualcosa di diverso. Però se tu non ci sei più io non so cosa fare.»

Si interruppe, i polmoni vuoti che gli impedivano di continuare. Provò a fare un respiro profondo senza riuscirci, come se l’aria non fosse abbastanza, come se nonostante le parole buttate fuori a forza avesse ancora un enorme peso sul petto. Percepì Ivan muoversi e poi le sue mani spingerlo a sdraiarsi sul letto. Cercò il suo sguardo, incapace di rifuggirlo ancora. Lo vide che gli si sdraiava accanto e gli passava un braccio sotto alla nuca, il viso a poca distanza dal suo, gli occhi che lo guardavano attenti. Si concentrò su di lui, unico punto fermo nella stanza, sulla sua mano che saliva a spostargli i capelli dalla fronte e lo accarezzava piano. Non distolse lo sguardo, l’aria che tornava a riempirgli i polmoni quando inspirava, Ivan che lo controllava. Solo quando lo vide respirare con più calma, il maggiore parlò.

«Va meglio?»

Simone annuì. Chiuse gli occhi, facendo un altro respiro profondo e sentendo la mano di Ivan posarsi per un istante sul suo petto, prima di intrecciarsi alla sua.

«Scusa»

Non riuscì a trattenersi dal sussurrarlo.  

«Guardami»

Aprì gli occhi nel sentire la voce ferma di Ivan, trovando il suo sguardo fisso su di lui.

«Non hai nulla di cui scusarti. Hai capito?»

Dopo un attimo di incertezza, Simone annuì. Forse avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo, qualche notte prima, eppure la paura di disturbarlo, di sembrare un bambino, di dargli un’altra motivazione per stancarsi di lui si era fatta troppo forte.

Si girò su un fianco, infilandosi tra le braccia di Ivan. Si sentiva vuoto. Aveva tirato fuori ogni dubbio e ora tutto ciò che gli rimaneva era il bisogno innegabile del compagno. Anche la stanza sembrava più silenziosa adesso, come se le sue parole incespicanti avessero pulito l’aria. Si chiese che ora fosse. Sentì Ivan che se lo stringeva di più al petto, una mano che gli carezzava piano la schiena. Chiuse gli occhi, allontanando da sé qualsiasi cosa che non fosse il corpo del compagno attorno a lui e il suo profumo di casa.

«Non sapevo che ti sentissi così riguardo a Dragan»

La voce di Ivan era calma, l’abbraccio fermo.

«Sai che non provo più niente per lui, vero?»

«Lo so». Simone si allontanò appena per poter guardare Ivan, prima di continuare. «È solo che a volte mi chiedo se… se lui non ti conosca meglio di me. Se alla fine tu non vorrai tornare da lui. Perché me lo ricordo come tutti ci guardavano all’inizio, come se fosse impossibile che tu stessi con me.» Abbassò lo sguardo, chiedendosi se l’avesse offeso e ricominciando in fretta a parlare. «Ed è strano per me perché con te sto benissimo e non vorrei nulla di diverso, però non riesco a non pensare che forse ti sto solo costringendo in una relazione che in realtà non vuoi. E se così fosse faresti bene ad andartene, per-»

«Simone.»

Si bloccò quando Ivan lo interruppe. Sentì le sue mani attorno al viso che lo obbligavano a guardarlo.

«Sono esattamente dove voglio essere. _Questo_ è esattamente ciò che voglio. Non sei il mio giocattolino, sei la persona con la quale voglio stare. Dragan non lo capirà mai probabilmente, ma non è importante. Non deve saperlo lui. Lo devi sapere tu.»

Simone ebbe l’impressione che le parole chiare e dirette di Ivan si sovrapponessero alle frequenze disturbate dei suoi pensieri, mettendole a tacere. _Lo devi sapere tu._  

«Tu lo sai?»

Fu come se quelle tre parole avessero messo un freno al vortice che si agitava dentro di lui da giorni. Come se tutto improvvisamente si fosse fermato, come se tutto fosse di nuovo nella giusta prospettiva. Si sorprese nel rendersi conto di non aver bisogno di cercare una risposta. Annuì. Le labbra di Ivan si piegarono in un sorriso e Simone non riuscì a non sorridere a sua volta, mentre lo schiacciatore se lo tirava nuovamente contro.

«E comunque ti sbagli.»

Si stava abituando al silenzio di quell’abbraccio quando Ivan parlò. Alzò gli occhi, trovando il suo sguardo.

«Su cosa?»

«Sei mille volte più forte di Dragan, solo che ancora non te ne rendi conto.»

Simone non si era mai definito _forte_. Quella sicurezza per la quale lo elogiavano scompariva appena messo piede fuori dal campo. La voce di Ivan, però, sembrava così sicura nel pronunciare quelle parole, come se si trattassero di un’ovvietà. Il palleggiatore si chiese come potesse essere forte, quando il solo pensiero di non avere Ivan accanto lo faceva barcollare.

«A volte mi fa paura pensare a quanto abbia bisogno di te. E mi sento stupido, perché non so come tu lo possa interpretare.»

Si sorprese nel vedere Ivan sorridere e sistemarsi meglio contro il cuscino. Sulle sue labbra si rispecchiava un sorriso strano, quasi nostalgico, di una nostalgia serena dal retrogusto dolce.

«Sai quando è stato il momento più terrificante della mia vita? Un anno e mezzo fa. Stavamo assieme da poco, non più di quattro o cinque mesi. Ti stavo aspettando a Perugia, stavi venendo da me e c’era un bruttissimo temporale.»

Simone si spostò in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi, confuso da quel racconto. La ricordava eccome, quella giornata. La pioggia, i tergicristalli, ma più di tutto l’abbraccio di Ivan che l’aveva accolto non appena era sceso dall’auto. Ascoltò attento, mentre il compagno continuava.

«Io ero lì, in mezzo al salotto come uno scemo, a controllare il cellulare ogni venti secondi. Eri in ritardo ed ero preoccupato. Mi chiedevo se non mi scrivessi perché stavi guidando o perché ti era successo qualcosa, e non volevo chiamarti per paura che ti distraessi dalla strada. Mi sedevo sul divano, mi alzavo, controllavo il telefono come un pazzo.» Simone sentì un groppo in gola. Era difficile immaginare lo schiacciatore in quel modo, lui che sembrava avere sempre la situazione sotto controllo. Sentì una sensazione di vertigine nel pensare di esserne la causa involontaria.

«E ad un certo punto ero alla finestra, stavo guardando fuori e… non so cosa sia successo di preciso e perché sia successo proprio in quel momento, ma per la prima volta ho avuto la consapevolezza di non aver mai amato qualcuno quanto amo te. E di non essere mai stato dipendente da qualcuno quanto lo sono di te. È stato un bel colpo, lo ammetto» Ivan ridacchiò, una mano che assente accarezzava la nuca di Simone, mentre il palleggiatore lo osservava con gli occhi spalancati e la mente che arrancava su quella dichiarazione spontanea. «Lo sai che non sono molto bravo a parlare di certe cose, ma quello che sto cercando di dirti è che ho bisogno di te proprio come tu hai bisogno di me. E non devi sentirti stupido o avere paura, perché non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte.»

Simone ebbe bisogno di un attimo per registrare quelle parole. Le sentiva che si ripetevano nella sua mente, solidificandosi pian piano in certezze alle quali aggrapparsi. _Non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte._ Si allungò per baciarlo, incapace di rispondergli a voce. Per un istante si chiese se Ivan avrebbe capito lo stesso. Lo sentì sorridere nel bacio e sorrise a sua volta.

 

 

Il calore fu la prima cosa che Simone percepì quando si svegliò, la mattina dopo. Il corpo di Ivan era caldo e le sue braccia ben strette attorno a lui, nonostante stesse ancora dormendo. Il palleggiatore alzò appena il capo dall’incavo del collo del compagno, rendendosi conto di essere sdraiato per metà sopra di lui. La stanza era invasa dalla luce del sole, così abbagliante da essere quasi bianca. Il silenzio era assoluto, libero dalle tacite domande e dalle incertezze della sera prima. Simone si sistemò con una mano i capelli spettinati che gli ricadevano sulla fronte.

Fu in quel momento che si accorse della sottile banda di cuoio legata attorno al proprio polso. Rimase interdetto per qualche secondo, poi sorrise. Si meravigliò di quanto dovesse aver dormito pesantemente, se Ivan era riuscito a sfilarsi il braccialetto e legarlo a lui senza che si svegliasse. Lo osservò, una sensazione di pienezza nel sentirlo ruvido contro la propria pelle. Tornò a nascondere la testa contro il collo di Ivan. Non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. Quando se ne rese conto sorrise ancora di più.    

 

 

I colori del taraflex sembravano più vividi, quella mattina. Il cesto dei palloni era pieno, posizionato ordinatamente a lato del campo. Le file di seggiolini sugli spalti, gli asciugamani sugli schienali in panchina, e lassù in alto le luci ad illuminarli.

Angelo e Dante sistemavano la rete parlottando, Eder e Daniele ridacchiavano di qualcosa seduti poco più in là, mentre Uros si stiracchiava accanto a loro, l’aria stanca ma soddisfatta di chi è felice di aver fatto tardi la sera prima.

Simone bevve un sorso d’acqua. Chiuse la borraccia e la poggiò sulla panchina. Fece un respiro profondo, i polmoni finalmente liberi da ogni pensiero. Le sue dita corsero al braccialetto di cuoio, accanto a quello che portava solitamente. Lo accarezzò piano e scosse la testa nel rendersi conto del sorriso istintivo che gli era spuntato sulle labbra.

Si voltò quando sentì la voce di Aidan che entrava in palestra e salutava i presenti. Lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre tirava un pugno giocoso sulla spalla di Uros e iniziava a fare stretching appoggiandosi al palo e intromettendosi nella conversazione di Eder e Daniele. Fu in quel momento, mentre i ragazzi rimanenti entravano in palestra alla spicciolata e le loro voci si mischiavano risuonando nel palazzetto, che per la prima volta ne fu certo. Erano la sua squadra.

Si affrettò a raggiungerli, Uros che lo accoglieva con una battutaccia oscena su lui e Ivan. Spintonandolo con una risata, Simone lo superò e si diresse verso Aidan, sistemandosi accanto a lui. Senza dire nulla lo abbracciò. Lo sentì rimanere interdetto per qualche secondo, prima di ricambiare la stretta.

«Grazie per l’altro giorno» lo mormorò sottovoce, sapendo che avrebbe capito.

Lo sentì sorridere e stringere l’abbraccio. «Di nulla. Siamo amici, no?»

«Sì. Siamo amici.»

Fu Pippo ad interromperli, con uno scappellotto che fece ridere l’intera squadra. Simone scosse la testa, iniziando a fare stretching seguito dagli altri, mentre Uros raccontava le proprie avventure notturne e Angelo passava captando qualche parola e scuotendo la testa rassegnato.

Dragan non parlava più. Simone non se ne accorse nemmeno.

 


End file.
